Your Most Honest Thought
by qonte
Summary: Kisah ini adalah alternate story yang terjadi setelah pertempuran Break melawan dua Baskerville, saat Xerxes Break menemukan sosok asli Liam yang terluka parah. Pengakuan Break yang paling jujur, mengenai perasaannya terhadap Liam. Enjoy!


**Your Most Honest Thought**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts - Jun Mochizuki**

Xerxes Break & Liam Runette

* * *

><p>Tubuh itu tergeletak disana, terluka dan berdarah-darah, Nampak seperti korban pembunuhan yang sangat tragis. Wajahnya sulit dikenali, namun Break tahu, itu adalah Liam Runette. Satu-satunya orang yang dianggap Break sebagai 'sahabat sejati', meskipun Break tidak pernah sekali pun mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.<p>

Kondisi Liam Runette terlihat sangat buruk. Seburuk perasaan Break yang hancur berkeping-keping mendapati kenyataan tragis yang terjadi pada Liam. Detik itu juga, Break bersumpah akan menghancurkan Baskerville yang sudah berani-beraninya merenggut nyawa orang yang sangat berharga bagi Break.

Didekapnya tubuh dingin itu. Break dapat merasakan bau anyir darah pada tubuh Liam. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Liam, Jawab aku! "

Hening. Tidak ada reaksi.

"….Dengar, Liam. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakannya."

Break menatap wajah Liam lekat. Berharap setidaknya sahabatnya akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi nihil. Break menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh tubuh Liam yang terbujur kaku.

"Aku tahu, aku memang BODOH, suka berbuat seenaknya, bahkan tidak dapat melindungimu dari para Baskerville sialan itu! Aku tahu, aku memang egois dan sering menyusahkanmu. Memang benar, aku yang selalu meletakkan kodok di balik selimutmu selama 10 tahun ini, aku juga yang selalu menyembunyikan pakaian dalam kesayanganmu dan meletakkannya di kamar pelayan lain. Tapi Liam, percayalah, bukan berarti aku membencimu! Aku.. sangat senang melihat wajahmu yang panik, itu sangat lucu..tapi.. tapi.. Sumpah, aku tidak pernah berharap kau mati, Liam! Maafkan aku…"

Sulit dipercaya, Pengakuan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut seorang Xerxes Break. Ia Nampak putus asa, melihat Liam yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya Break basah oleh ceceran darah dan air mata.

"…Liam, kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki selama aku hidup di dunia ini. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Kalau tidak ada kau, siapa yang akan membantuku mengerjakan laporan-laporan itu? JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Break tidak dapat menahan kesedihan dan penderitaannya lagi. Dirinya sangat terpukul atas kematian Liam. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membayarnya, aku rela ditenggelamkan sekali lagi ke dasar Abyss, kau boleh menjadikan aku pelayanmu, tapi Liam, kumohon, buka matamu!"

Tetes air mata Break jatuh membasahi pakaian Liam yang dipenuhi darah.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menyentuh wajah Break, yang saat itu sedang sangat kacau, dengan lembut. Break merasa darahnya berdesir dengan kencang.

"Akhirnya, kau mengakuinya, Xerxes Break."

"Hah?" Break tersentak. Tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya. Itu suara Liam!

"Aku.. tidak akan melupakan kata-katamu barusan." Liam membuka sebelah matanya sambil berusaha tersenyum nakal. Senakal dan sepuas senyum Break ketika berhasil membuat Liam panik akibat serangan kodok di balik selimutnya dan pakaian dalamnya yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Akan kusertakan semua pengakuanmu itu dalam laporan, Xerxes Break."

Aura di sekeliling Break berubah seketika. Menjadi gelap dan kelam. Raut wajah Break yang tadinya penuh keputus asaan berubah menjadi serius dan mengerikan.

"Liam.. berani-beraninya kau…"

"Xerks, sejujurnya sejak tadi aku menahan tawa. Kau terlihat _sangat kacau_, dengan seluruh pengakuanmu yang sangat lugu…" Liam tidak kuasa menahan tawanya yang masih terlihat setengah terpaksa, karena memang tidak salah juga kalau dibilang ia sedang terluka parah.

"SIAAALL! KENAPA KAU MALAH BANGUN DI SAAT SEPERTI INI?" jerit Xerxes panik, tertangkap basah, tidak sanggup menahan malu. Image-nya dihadapan Liam sudah sangat hancur lebur. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena marah, senang, malu, atau ketiganya.

"Ah, kau akan melakukan apa pun termasuk menjadi pelayanku? Itu akan sangat menyenangkan, Xerks."

"Diaaaaaam! Mati saja kau, Liam!"

"Hahaha"

Liam bangkit dan secara tiba-tiba merangkul Break hingga ia terkejut.

"Tenang saja, Break, meskipun kekuatanku tidak sebanding denganmu, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Bahkan aku bisa menipumu, dan membuatmu mengakui semua dosa besar yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku. Aku juga jadi tahu, bahwa sebenarnya kau itu sangat manis dan _polos!_"

"…!$#%$#!"

Break bisa saja menghindari rangkulan Liam, atau memberinya pelajaran karena telah berani-beraninya menipu seorang Xerxes Break.

Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Break senang Liam masih hidup, bahkan sudah berani mengerjainya. Itu adalah sebuah kemajuan besar.


End file.
